


Intervention

by Rei382



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei382/pseuds/Rei382
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alphonse felt guilty that his brother won't let himself lead normal teenage life, and sets a goal to change that, much to Ed's displease. Valentine!fic, EdXRoy, Ed's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So... I noticed Valentine's was drawing near, and I simply couldn't help but write something in the holiday's spirit. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Ed. Or Roy. Or Fullmetal Alchemist in general.
> 
> Warnings: Ed's language, and overly active imagination.

Ed paced through Central, his muscles tense and his mind racing. He had no idea how he fell for it, but he already knew for years that he was a sucker when it came to his younger brother’s requests. Al could get him to say anything or do anything. All he had to do was to do what, over the years, he learned how to do best: to play the guilt card, and Ed would crumble, helpless at his own faults. Damn Al, for being so fucking good at it. If it wasn’t for Al saying how bad he felt about the whole circumstance, there was absolutely no way Ed would’ve found himself in a situation like this, and he’d never agree to such a thing.

His love life were no one’s business. Not even his little brother’s, but Al took the blame for Ed’s lack of it. He felt it was because of him that Ed had never gone on a single date, and said something about normal teenage life. The older Elric answered that with his own claim, that Al didn’t have that privilege, and besides, since when had the two of them ever been anything even remotely close to ‘normal’? People called them prodigies, had named him as ‘The Hero of the People’, and there was nothing normal about a seventeen year old boy who’d recently started his fifth year in the military. They never cared about being like everyone else, and even being a State Alchemist didn’t stop either of them from doing whatever the fuck they wanted. So why was this ‘normal’ thing so important all of a sudden? ‘Because I don’t like it when you’re so alone,’ his brother had told him. But Ed didn’t feel lonely, not even a tiny bit. He had Alphonse always by his side, and that was basically all he felt he needed. Besides, Winry would come over whenever he broke his arm or leg, scold him and yell at him that he should be more careful, and then burst into tears and hug him. He had all the people from the office – while he didn’t see them as his ‘friends’ per se, but… Al cut into his words, shaking his head like a parent would do when his child offers a puny explanation to his foul behavior. ‘That wasn’t what I meant,’ he said in a soft voice, and Ed knew. He understood even before, but how could he explain to his brother that he didn’t feel the need to go out on dates and meet women? It wasn’t that he didn’t want sex. He couldn’t escape being a teenage boy, and his body had its needs. But he felt uncomfortable sharing the truth about his feelings and who he was even with his young brother. He doubted even Al would accept this flaw of his. He was already so messed up, what if this piece of information would be the last straw?

It wasn’t that he was only afraid of telling Al he preferred men. It was the specific man he found himself falling for, despite years of trying to convince himself it wasn’t so, that it was only a teenage crush, some kind of sick psychological crap that would just go away if he ignored it enough. But it never did, and little by little Ed was starting to lose faith that it ever would. He was doomed to follow Roy’s commands and refer to him as a Colonel, stand in his office and give reports of his doings and the failures of his missions, all the while he was trying the best he could not to think about him naked, not to picture the older man abandoning his seat and closing the distance, not to imagine his hands running over his body or his lips pressed against his own…

Ed kicked a stray pebble his foot found on the ground, and watched angrily as it jumped, flew a short distance and then landed back and rolled a bit farther. _Now_ definitely wasn’t the time to think about Roy. Al didn’t know about any of it, and that was how Ed wanted it to stay. Someday he’ll leave the army, after he regained his and his brother’s bodies, and – if this stupid thing won’t disappear before – that would be the end of it. He won’t have to see that bastard ever again, and he’ll be forced to move on and forget all about it. There was no way he would be able to hide his preferences from Al for his entire life, but there was no need for him to know the rest of it. His attraction to Roy would remain his little secret, and so he won’t have to deal with the shame.

The problem was, the end of his relationship with the military seemed to be way too distant. The answer always seemed to be almost at his reach, but then he found something that made it impossible and the solution would slip away, like trying to grasp water. He was doomed to see Mustang regularly, for fuck knows how long, and now his little brother forced him to think about that stupid Valentine’s Day and only brought up all these thoughts he was working so hard to suppress. Besides, who the fuck cared about stupid things like Valentine’s?

It was nothing but a stupid scam that was meant to make people spend more money on useless things, all in the name of the so called love. Those who had a significant others would spend money on overpriced gifts for each other out of some stupid traditions, and the lonely ones usually ended up at bars, drinking themselves to oblivion so they won’t think of their own misery. Ed never belonged to neither of these two groups: he preferred to ignore it altogether, just like he did with any other holiday. It meant nothing to him. Ed frowned when he remembered Al’s only reaction to his little speech. His little brother, innocent as he could be being stuck inside a huge armor, simply said he didn’t care if Ed hated Valentine’s and that he already found the perfect candidate to fill the void he himself couldn’t. The older Elric, by then, was annoyed enough almost to blurt out that this so called ‘void’ was already filled, and the only thing it caused was trouble; but somehow he managed to stop himself, and ended up agreeing with a grunt – not before he made sure Al knew he was doing this only because he wouldn’t shut up about it and that he shouldn’t get his hopes up as Ed didn’t plan on even giving it a chance as he was sure it wouldn’t work, and besides, he wasn’t even looking for a lover right now.  ‘I know, this is why I’m doing it for you,’ Al said back, his voice adorned with the smile his face couldn’t show, and he added a promise that Ed won’t be disappointed.

 _Won’t be disappointed my ass_ , Ed thought to himself, and glanced around him. He was getting near the damn restaurant Al told him his so called ‘perfect match’ will be waiting for him in. The only one who could wait for him there and actually bring a smile to his lips was Roy Mustang, but that wasn’t going to happen. Who _will_ be there, that was the real question, and with each step Ed grew more and more nervous. The whole thing was dumb, he already knew that when he tried convincing Al to drop the idea, but the more he thought about it the more absurd it became. What kind of good could come from this? Even if he was just as Al had thought – a teenage boy longing for a female’s company – it would still be meaningless. The lifestyle he and his brother led left no room for romance. Not while they rarely stayed at the same place for longer than a few days, constantly chasing ways to get their flesh bodies back. What kind of a lover could endure him when he was so rootless?

But maybe seeing someone could take his mind off things. Al kept blabbering about this kind of stuff, mentioning how a specific girl was good looking, or expressing his wish to find a girlfriend when he gets his body back, and Ed wasn’t blind, neither was he deaf. He could see the people in the office, going on and on about their love lives and how someone dated that girl or the women talk about who ended the night with whom. And then there was Maes. When he was alive, there was nothing that made the man happier than his wife and daughter. They meant to him more than anything else, and Ed knew his place in their lives was just as significant. Maybe, just maybe, he could meet someone else, and his body would finally listen to him and stop acting weird whenever Colonel Bastard was around. Having something real was better than relying on imagination, so he should be drawn towards it, right?

He let out a sigh and slowed to a halt when he recognized the wooden sign that bore the place’s name in small, indistinctive letters: The Cavern. Not exactly a very romantic name, and the black ink used to colour the curves in the wood didn’t add any warmth to the place Ed already knew wouldn’t provide the perfect mood for a Valentine’s date. Most people would frown at such a decision, but Ed knew his brother probably just knew him well enough to know forcing him into a date was bad enough and the whole situation awkward enough even without throwing him into a fancy, lovey-dovey kind of a place.

Ed glared at the sign as it was moving back and forth in the cool breeze, cracking mocking laughter with every movement. What the hell was he thinking? It wouldn’t work. Even if a miracle would occur and he’ll happen to both be attracted and like this girl, he was still nothing but a dog of the military. He was still imperfect, missing an arm and a leg and overall completely messed up. He could only get hurt by it, either because she won’t be able to overlook these flaws or because he’ll feel completely stupid for being there in the first place. Damn Al for talking him into it; he should’ve been stronger and just say no, and then stick to his own reasoning and not give in to his little brother’s pleading. Then he wouldn’t be stuck in this situation, staring at a damned door and trying to talk himself into just reaching towards that door knob, pushing in and walking through.

He was never the kind to chicken out. He always faced the scariest situations head first, jumping in without hesitation. There was absolutely no reason for how he acted now, standing at that returant’s threshold for several minutes now, doing nothing but dwelling over his own thoughts. There was nothing scary behind that door, he tried to convince himself. Sure, he wasn’t the best at talking to girls, having the most experience in speaking with Winry, who wasn’t a very common nature, he was sure. Besides, it wasn’t like he actually _cared_. But then again, he was never eager to be making a fool out of himself, and that was exactly what he felt he was doing right now. But there was no way Al was going to let him get away from it, so it was better just to deal with it like the man he claimed he was, endure it to the end, and collect his broken pride afterwards. Ed nodded once to himself, as if trying to convince himself that his recent train of thought had been nothing but the artwork of a genius, and he placed his palm on the door knob and pushed.

The inside of the place wasn’t very surprising. It was more packed than what he was used to, but then again, what did he know? He’d only been inside this place a few times over the years. Maybe he just happened to visit on not so busy days. Other than that, it was just like he remembered: tiny, smoky, and dark. He grimaced when he inhaled the scent of cigarettes, and blinked to get his eyes used to the cozy darkness of the place before glancing around. They didn’t even change the print on their table clothes, still the same old black and white plaid, and the chairs were the same mahogany he remembered, and even their placing seemed familiar. Each table bore a vase with several red roses, and Ed was pretty sure that was a new addition – perhaps simply due to the date. It did add some colour, but was way too cliché for him either way, especially not when he noticed the lit candles that adorned each table. That was for sure a new addition, and, just like the flowers, an addition to make the place look a little more Valentiny.

He didn't have much time to dwell on his dismay, as no longer than a minute after he entered a good looking lady, who didn't see much older than himself and wore a tiny black dress that didn't leave much room for imagination approached him and greeted him with a broad, welcoming smile. Since when did _The Cavern_ held hosts?

"Do you have a reservation, sir?" the girl asked him in a polite voice, and took out a pack of papers, glancing at the words written while Ed tried to figure out what the answer to her question was. Al said nothing about reservation, but considering how packed the place was tonight it did seem to make sense he'd have to save a table if he wanted to dine there... but did Al think this far? He sure hoped not. It would save him a hell lot of trouble, and won't put him in an awkward position with his brother. Maybe whoever this girl was had come in, found out there was no reservation made, and left?... It was very tempting to hope this was what had happened, but somehow he doubted Al would go through the trouble of convincing him to go and not make sure everything would go according to plan. His brother might have been young and naive, but unfortunately, he was just as bright as Ed. Sometimes Ed thought his younger sibling might actually be smarter than him, but he kept that suspicion to himself.

"What is your name, sir?" the somewhat annoyed voice of the host penetrated his thoughts, and Ed tore himself from them and forced his mind to focus on the present. She probably asked him for his name already a couple of times but he was too busy clinging over the scarce hope that his brother had forgotten about this tiny, vital detail.

Ed frowned, his confusion probably obvious on his face as he said, "Elric," as the host looked at him suspectfully before checking her lists, her eyes scanning the first page before turning it and searching the next page. Ed was starting to think that may be his weak hope wasn't in vain after all, when she finally lifted her gaze from the papers and looked up at him.

"Sorry for the long wait, Mr. Elric. Please follow me."

Ed couldn't help the disappointment he felt as he walked right behind her. Al really did think about everything, the little bastard. Well then, there was nothing left to do now other than sit through it, eat the dinner his brother had already paid for – or at least, promised he did –and try to make the situation as less awkward as he could manage. She led him through the little restaurant towards the back, and for a second he toyed with the idea that he was being led to the back exit, where she will kick him out for making her look for his name when he had no reservation on such a busy day.

"Here you are. Table for two, your, eh...partner-"

"Fullmetal?"

The familiar voice made Ed almost jump in his place and he looked up, his eyes confirming what his ears had already told him. Much to his horror, he could feel the rush of heat through his cheeks as he saw the dark eyes staring at him, looking no less horrified than how he felt. It was rare that he could see Roy out of his uniforms, so much so that sometimes Ed wondered if the man didn't sleep in it, and he let his imagination picture him in anything else on numerous occasions; but now he sat in front of him, dressed in what seemed to be a fancy suit and his hair pulled backwards with gel, giving him a much more sophisticated look than the one he had when he was Colonel Mustang. Ed hated it, it added at least five years to his age and made him look like an idiot in general, but it didn't hide his fierce, ambitious features, nor how handsome he was, and the sight of him still took the breath away from his lips and caused his heart to skip a beat.

"Mustang? What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I can ask you the very same thing, Fullmetal."

Desperate, Ed turned to look at the girl who brought him to this hell. She still stood there, waiting politely. “I’m sorry, I think there had been some kind of mistake,” he tried the best he could to keep his tone calm and polite, but his teeth were clenched and his voice came out almost as a hiss.

“Mr. Elric and Mr. Mustang, am I right?” the host asked, but she didn’t wait long enough after they both nodded before she flipped the pages back to their original order and clasped it to her chest, indicating the lack of doubt and the end of the discussion. Ed’s eyebrow jumped up as he noticed the hidden smugness in her expression; it was faint, but he could still notice a slight twist in her lips, a certain shine in her eyes that said she knew more than she was letting on, and was having a lot of fun with that knowledge.  “There is no mistake then. Please enjoy your dinner; a waiter will bring you the menus right away. It had already been paid for, so you don’t need to worry about that.”

“No – you must be wrong – “ but the words died on Ed’s lips as the girl walked away, completely ignoring any protest he made. He stared after her, horror slowly spreading through him as the meaning of the situation sluggishly sunk in. It had to be deliberate that the host didn’t tell him the name of the person waiting for him; in places like that, where reservations were made and a host led you to your table, weren’t they usually more informative? He wasn’t a great expert at fancy places (even though _The Cavern_ wasn’t even close to be fancy, but tonight it seemed that the stuff did all it could to give such a feel to the place), but some things seemed like a necessity. It was Al who booked him the place. Did he calculatingly instruct the staff not to mention the partner’s name when each of them showed up? Surely the Colonel wouldn’t stay if he knew Ed was supposed to join him, so was he tricked as well?

A shudder ran through Ed’s spine, and he felt his face burning red. There were only two viewable situations: the first, Al was trying to pull some sick, twisted prank on him and Mustang. But Alphonse was never a fan of practical jokes, and found them mean and unfunny. That was more of Ed’s area of specialty. So he could eliminate that option. But that only left one alternative, and that one made Ed wish he’d never fallen for his brother’s trap and never agreed to come here. The only scenario that could possibly explain this situation was that, somehow, Al knew. But how, for fuck’s sake? Ed always made sure to be very discreet about the way he felt about his commanding officer. He couldn’t afford to let that knowledge leak, not even to his younger sibling. If anyone knew that he thought about Roy in any other way than one hundred percent professional, platonic way, both him and the Colonel would be in deep trouble. Mustang would probably get delayed – or denied, in the worse case – of his aspiration to become the Fuhrer, and Ed… the most likely development would be that he’d get kicked out of the military, thus throwing any hope he had to revive Al’s body to oblivion. Not to mention the shame he’d have to endure when it becomes known: not only would everyone see him as the silly young kid who fell in love with his commander, and another man, no less, but there was also the rejection from Roy himself. Ed didn’t fool himself into thinking he had any chance whatsoever with Mustang. He had nothing to offer him. To Mustang, he was nothing but an annoying, teenage brat who caused nothing but trouble and messed things up on a daily basis. Plus, he was a male. If Roy was famous for anything at all, it was for his affection to girls. Pretty young girls, preferably in as tiny skirts as possible. There was no way he would find someone like Ed even remotely attractive.

If Ed had been transparent enough for Al to figure it out, and, even worse, feel the need to _do_ something about it, the consequences would be devastating. So much so that he’d probably find himself exiled from Central forever. He felt the rush of heat in his cheeks, and knew his face were gaining an even deeper shade of scarlet with every second passing and every new meaning this revelation held. His mind was racing, the wheels of his brain rolling and turning with the effort to find a different explanation, _anything_ but this sickening conclusion. It was probably only a matter of seconds before Mustang got over the initial shock of the situation and demanded answers – answers that, even though he’d faced almost anything scary the mind could come up with, terrified him.

“This is ridiculous.”

Ed turned at the sound of Roy’s voice finally speaking. His doom was nearing at a scary pace. This is it. Why on Earth did he listen to his idiotic brother and came here? What a stupid mistake. Ed braced himself for the anger that would adorn the older man’s face, preparing for the harsh words that would soon find their way to him, burning him to crisp just like the dolls Mustang used to burn with his alchemy on the regular training. But the gaze that met his wasn’t furious. Roy’s eyes weren’t blaming, but confused, and… was it a hint of embarrassment he noticed there, buried beneath all the darkness?

The younger alchemist was taken aback when he realized what he was seeing: Mustang wasn’t mad at him. The expression on his face was far from the twirling whips of wrath Ed was preparing himself to endure. Much to his surprise, it looked much more like a faint, weakened version of the mortification he himself felt. But that didn’t make any sense.

He blinked, and tried to keep the swirling thoughts at bay, doing his best not to let them show on his face. “No kidding,” he said, straining to keep his voice even as he fought the turbulence within him. It was impossible; the likeliness of such an change of course was too farfetched, but the tiny chance that his assumptions could be wrong wouldn’t leave him alone, the seed of hope that the shame on Roy’s face had planted started to grow roots inside him, sprouting more and more impossible ideas even though he knew he was being a moron and that he’ll only end up hurting himself more than he already ached.

But Ed was never the kind of guy who’d back away from challenges and even less the kind who won’t chase down a lead, even if it would kill him. He sat down in the vacant chair opposing Mustang, doing his best to ignore Roy’s questioning glare while he struggled to find a reasonable explanation to his actions.

“You’re serious?” the doubting query left Roy’s lips, but just as Ed opened his mouth with the trust and hope that his brain would come up with some excuse a waiter approached them in hurried steps, holding a tray in one hand and two long pieces of paper, which Ed assumed were the menus, in his other. Ed glanced at him, and an idea sparked in his mind. He knew his wits won’t ever let him down.

“Free food. Not gonna give up on that,” he said, trying to keep his voice as casual as possible, then adding a careless shrug to complete the show. He grabbed one of the menus from the waiter and stared at it, vaguely aware of the young man placing a basket with bread on the table between him and Mustang. He pouted as he noticed the prices. There was no way that it was the same prices as they were the last time he’d been there. “You said the dinner was already paid for, right?” He turned towards the waiter, who, then, nodded. Ed’s lips twisted in a smug smirk. “So does that mean I can get whatever I want and not pay for it?”

“You have a dinner for two, which means you get one first dish, a main course for each, and a dessert for each. Of course, a bottle of wine will be brought over the moment you decide what you would like to drink.” The words seemed to be well rehearsed, and Ed couldn’t help but wonder just how far his brother had thought this thing through, and how much money he put into it; not to mention the effort he had to put in order to get him here, and more than that – getting _Roy_ here, which was still a mystery to him altogether. _What the hell_ , he thought dismissively, and glanced back at the menu. He could question his brother later. Right now, there were more important things to do.

His eyes located the most expensive dish on the menu, and he quickly read the name. Something that had to do with beef, and some other kind of animal he didn’t recognize, well, sounds good enough. He raised his right hand and pointed at that line, his lips still stretched in a grin. “I’d take that.”

“Canard aux Grenades?”

Ed stared at the waiter and blinked. His grin faded from his lips, and his eyes moved between the young man and the menu. He scowled, and then allowed his eyebrow to rise up as he said, “sure, that, whatever you say.” He placed the menu back on the table, and reached his hand towards the bread, shamelessly grabbing it, tearing a piece and sticking it in his mouth.

“And for you, sir?”

“I would like to have the grilled chicken, thank you.” Mustang’s voice was surprisingly calm, causing the younger alchemist to look at him, and he couldn’t control the shock on his face. “And I believe a red wine will go with what we ordered? I noticed you have a Château Phélan Ségur on the menu,”

Ed couldn’t do anything but stare as the waiter smiled politely at Roy, and then gave a slight bow. “Right away, sir. And what would you like to order as an appetizer? I do recommend the Stuffed Fried Mushrooms; a very delicious dish with goat cheese and – “

“I was thinking more towards the Grilled Foie Gras,” Roy cut into the waiter’s words, and then placed his own menu back on the table, leaning back in his chair.

“Of course,” was the only thing the waiter said before leaving them.

Ed stared after him, before turning his eyes to Roy, still too astonished to chew on the bread that was still held between his teeth. His hope that Mustang won’t simply abandon him there was weak, and he definitely didn’t expect him to be actually considerate enough of him so that he’d deliberately order something that doesn’t have milk in it. And since when did Mustang knew so much about wine? Ed had no idea what was the brand he’d ordered, but the name sounded damn expensive, and Roy pronounced the weird words with so much confidence and accuracy that there was no way he was faking it.

His surprise was probably very visible on his face, as Roy smirked, looking terribly amused. “You didn’t expect me to leave you here on your own, did you, Fullmetal?”

Ed frowned. What did he expect, exactly? He knew he _hoped_ the Colonel will stay there with him, but was he really thinking he’d do that? The answer was clear: no. The seed Roy’s expression planted grew on foul water, but the situation right now was that he and Roy were sitting together in this restaurant, waiting for their food to arrive and an expensive bottle of wine to be served to them. Neither was in their military outfit, both uncomfortable, and at the same time the air between them had a different feel to it – taut, but not the kind of tension that surrounded them when they were in the office, hot and explosive, leaving both a second away from attacking each other. Now it was a different kind; gentler, leaving him embarrassed and making him want to lower his stare, if not runaway; not yell and bark and kick the bastard in the balls. It wasn’t fire that encircled them now, but frost, stunning them and keeping them in place in fear of the thin layer breaking and dropping them into a pit of icy water.

It felt like a first date.

Ed felt the rush of heat in his stomach and cheeks, so he turned his face away and tore a piece of the bread he was eating with his teeth, holding the other part in his automail hand. He chewed on it a little, just enough so it won’t fill the entire space in his mouth, before he spoke. “I don’t expect anything from you, bastard,” he said, and he knew the words came out muffled and unclear because of the bread. He didn’t care; at least that way his tone was less patent, his discomfort less obvious.

“Good,” came the answer, short and sharp, and a thick silence followed it. Trying to fight the awkwardness, Ed did the only thing he knew would make him think about anything other than the man sitting across from him and the weight of the dark eyes on him, and he swallowed the bread that was still in his mouth before he stuffed the remaining piece in his hand into his mouth as well, eating it almost unwillingly, out of some kind of obligation. Truth was, it was delicious; not the dry bread he was used to in the dorm’s cafeteria but a warm, soft pastry, well baked and seasoned with just the right amount of sugar to make it sweet, but not sickengly so like he sometimes tasted in Café’s during his journeys.

He tried to focus on that, even when the waiter came back with a fancy looking bottle of wine and poured it into their wine glasses before leaving them again. Being a minor, Ed didn’t drink alcohol, but he was well aware of the effects it was known to have on people, and he felt that these effects were exactly what he needed right now; so he grabbed his glass and downed the liquid in one gulp. It was disgusting, leaving bitter taste on his tongue and a burning feeling in his throat. Across from him, Roy immediately reached for the tumbler and brought it to his nose, shaking it a little to make the red liquid swirl before breathing the odor in. He closed his eyes, taking in the scent with pleasured face and relaxed shoulders before he lowered the cup and took a sip. The sight was mesmerizing, and Ed couldn’t take his eyes off him. He’d never seen him so calm, so relaxed. All their encounters were always in the office or the battlefield, where there was no room for recreation and leisure. His head tilted slightly to one side as he took in the sight, and thought what his now relaxed muscles would feel like under his hands, what it would be like to be the one who could make him feel like that when he came back home, stressed from the everyday work in the office, and he ignored for a second from the fact that he was the cause to most of the stress that weighted on the older man’s shoulders. Losing himself to his imagination, Ed wondered how these lips would feel like caressing his neck and jaw. They looked so soft when Roy attached them to the glass, stroking the material with care. Was he as caring in bed, or was he wild, like he was in a fight? He barely noticed when Roy allowed his eyes to open again, and he placed the glass back on the table but didn’t leave it, moving it a little instead and letting the wine swirl inside like he did before smelling it.

“Like what you see?” Mustang’s biting voice, cold and stinging brought him back to reality, and Ed realized that for fuck knows how long he’d been staring at Roy shamelessly, his mind full of thoughts that were never appropriate, but even less so _now_. He was mad at himself for letting his own brain wonder like that, and his eyes went wide as options to what Roy must be thinking about his now popped in his head, and a rush of warmth spread through his cheeks and he knew the colour of his face resembled more a tomato than anything else right now.

“Wasn’t looking at you, asshole,” he mumbled, sharply looking away and chewing quickly on the bread that rested, soft and squishy, in his mouth. It made him sick and he grimaced at the texture, but it was better than facing Mustang now.

“Sure you weren’t.” But the mockery was clear in the older alchemist’s voice, shining bright in the grin-stretched words, and Ed had to gather all his self control not to respond. Damn Al for making him come here and humiliate himself like this. He’d pay for it when Ed gets back home, he promised silently inside his head.

“Don’t flatter yourself.”

“I don’t need annoying brats like you to know what I worth.” Roy’s eyes were narrowed, and any sign on the tenderness they held just moments ago faded into nothingness, thus sparking the anger inside Ed once again.

“Shut up,” he hissed. Why on earth was he so attractive and self confident? When Ed sat down, his plan was clear: sit, don’t be an ass, and think about the rest later. But why did Roy have to make it so hard to think?

“Be quiet, I don’t want to be kicked out of here because of you. And do us both a favor. Keep your eyes to yourself, then.”

“Whatever, idiot.”

Silence lay between them again, and it didn’t take long before the little basket of bread became empty, but Ed didn’t have to suffer for long as the first course arrived shortly after he devoured the last crumbs of bread. Their waiter smiled politely, took the empty basket and replaced it with the filled plate, and then placed two empty plates in front of them, along with two sets of cutlery. Ed heard Roy thank him, and then he grabbed the plate and loaded what it contained to the dish in front of him before he reached, much to the teenager’s surprise, towards Ed’s plate and pushed some of the food onto it, and then he put it back in its place between them.

“Thanks,” Ed mumbled with a frown and lack of meaning. Why the fuck was Roy serving him? Sure, according to any kind of definitions it was a date, but neither of them acted like it was one, so why now, and what on earth made Mustang believe _he_ was the dominant one? But a little voice at the back of his head couldn’t help but whisper to him that it was only Roy’s way to show Ed he cared, and wasn’t that what he wanted? Sure… but he wasn’t a fucking _girl_ and he could damn well take care of himself. He looked at his now full plate, and scowled. Whatever it was, it didn’t look very appealing. Some kind of meat in an unknown red sauce that resembled, more than anything, blood, it looked more like someone forgot that it used to be alive, or that modern people didn’t eat their meat raw, but cooked. But when he glanced up Roy was eating his own serve, and he seemed to enjoy it very much. Well then, maybe it did taste good?

He grabbed his fork and mercilessly stabbed the food on his plate, not hesitating for a second before he shoved it into his mouth, bracing himself for the unfamiliar taste; but much to his surprise it actually tasted good. Sweet and delicate, Ed realized the red liquid wasn’t blood but some kind of fruity essence, and it had a nice edgy taste of wine. It was delicious, there was no other word to describe it, and Ed was mad at himself for fearing the unfamiliar cuisine at first, and, at the same time, it built some kind of appreciation to Roy’s taste.

“This shit’s good,” he said, reaching towards the plate to grab a second serve from whatever it was, and he frowned when he saw Roy’s lips stretch in a smirk at his actions.

“I know. Don’t forget you still have a main course and dessert. Aren’t you full from all that bread?”

“Don’t worry about me, I’m used to eat twice anyway, because of Al,” Ed smirked at him, and placed the now almost empty plate back in its place before he stuffed his mouth with more of that delicious thing. He swallowed, and then remembered something. “By the way, how did he get you to come here?” he asked, his voice hesitating and careful. He wasn’t sure what kind of answer he expected, or even if he expected an answer at all. Did Al tell the truth to Roy? But then there was no reason for him to show up, and besides, from his reaction earlier it was obvious he was just as surprised as Ed was. But then again, what kind of a lie could his young brother make up? He was a terrible liar as it was, and Roy was the master of manipulation. Somehow Ed doubted Al could deceit the colonel. So what was his trick, then?

“Who?”

“Alphonse,” he answered, and swallowed the last piece of delicious meat. He glanced at the shared plate, but it was empty – Roy took the little amount that Ed left there.

“He didn’t say anything to me.”

Ed’s gaze shot up. If not Al, then who did? Surely there _was_ a reason that Roy was there, waiting for someone… His eyes widened as the only reasonable option came to his mind, sickening and alarming. Roy had a date. Somewhere, there was a girl who expected to meet the colonel tonight, and Al somehow tracked her down and cancelled in Mustang’s name, only to bring Ed here instead of her.

“Is everything alright, gentleman?”

Ed didn’t even notice the waiter approaching them, too terrified from his own revelation. Now he turned to look at the young man with a startle. He was standing right next to their table, smiling politely.

“Yes, thank you.” _No, nothing was_ , Ed thought, mentally disagreeing with Roy; but he couldn’t say that out loud. Even if what he just came up with was true, expressing it would do him no good.

“No, you took away my food.” Ed folded his arms over his chest. He did expect, when the basket of bread was taken from him, that when the waiter will come back he will bring it along with him, loaded with a new loaf for him to stuff his stomach with instead of being forced to speak. It was true that whatever it was Roy ordered as an appetizer was damn good, but it was finished way too fast, and somehow he had the feeling it contained wine, as he was starting to feel the effects of the glass he drunk too fast. He was starting to talk too much. Asking Roy about Al’s stupid plan… what a brilliant idea.

“Don’t worry, sir, the main course will be right over,” the young man bowed shortly before turning away from them, and Ed leaned backwards in his chair. Across from him, he could see a grin playing at the edge of Mustang’s lips, and he scowled. “What are you smiling about?”

“You.”

The single syllable answer threw Ed off balance. His eyes went wide and for the fuck knows how many times he knew he was blushing. A spark ran through his spine, and he turned his face away from the smug bastard. “What the fuck are you talking about?” he murmured. Nothing seemed to make sense anymore.

The grin spread over the colonel’s lips, mocking and deceiving. “Nothing.”

Ed raised his eyebrow, his shame replaced by doubt and annoyance. He didn’t like the whole situation; it was too confusing. He was a straight-forward kind of man: spotting a target and then chasing it down. He didn’t like beating around the bush, and he didn’t like playing stupid mind games: that was why he hated Mustang. He couldn’t bear the thought he was being played with, and not a day went by that the stupid bastard didn’t do exactly that. But now… now it was worse; when he was already confused as it was, not to mention annoyed and embarrassed, to be forced to deal with Roy’s shit and mess up his mind.

“So stop staring at me like I’m some kind of an animal at the zoo, you’re making my skin itch. And it’s not polite staring at people.”

“That didn’t stop you from staring at me.”

Ed swallowed, and, again, looked away. He almost forgot about his little slip, but Roy’s words brought it back the tempting images his mind conjured, and he closed his eyes, forcing them to the back of his mind for a later play, and opening them again only when he was sure he could handle a dressed Roy sitting across from him. He could dwell on Mustang’s appeal later. Not knowing how to respond to that, Ed remained silent, and they sunk into an awkward, tensed tranquility that stayed with them until the main course arrived, which seemed like forever. Ed was grateful when finally their waiter arrived, and silently gave them their orders; he seemed to notice the unnatural weight of the atmosphere around them, and disappeared quickly from their area.

“It wasn’t your brother who got me here.”

Ed looked up from his food with a startle; he didn’t precisely _forget_ that he asked his commanding officer about the means used to drag him to that restaurant, but he hoped that maybe the other man did. He wasn’t very keen on being on the blaming side of a ruined date; he hated facing his own blame, although he never ran away from his guilt. However. being scolded by the only one who could pull on his nerves and bend him to his will besides his brother wasn’t a very appealing option either, and he’d much rather to simply let the subject drift away. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t curious; Ed was a living proof that that saying ‘curiosity killed the cat’ had some truth in it: his missing limbs, his brother’s body, it was all because of an ill-fated fusion of his own brilliance, mourn, curiosity and stupidity. He managed to survive it, but the consequences were still devastating.

“So why were you here?” he said before he could control his own tongue, his voice like a child’s innocent question about a religious fact he couldn’t grasp, wonder seasoned with cautious, yearning for an answer but knowing it will come with the inevitable admonish and punishment.

There was a moment of silence. “Hawkeye forced me to.” There was a hint of amusement in the older man’s tone, like he was admitting some embarrassing fact; a look up from his food told him he wasn’t wrong. Roy’s face were adorned with a shy smile, not the mocking or full of disdain smirk Ed was used to but something much more initial and pure, revealing in a way that wasn’t frequent on those lips. It filled Ed with unfamiliar warmth, the kind that tenderly thawed from the inside, but didn’t burn the intestines to crisp. It reminded the teen of the reason he was placed in such an unlucky spot. Roy was the craftsman on fire, and Ed was like a flame for him to restrain. He knew exactly where to push to infuriate the younger alchemist, but have proved many times before that he also knew how to calm the blaze down. It was difficult, almost humiliating to admit it, but Ed found that his presence made him feel safe in a way he rarely could, and he was well aware that if it wasn’t for Roy he’d probably never be where he was now. It was Mustang who, on their first rendezvous, already knew how to play Ed’s emotions and get him into action. For weeks Alphonse and Winry and Pinako tried to get him to move, to do _anything_ , but all they managed to do was to get him to swallow the food brought to his mouth and let the water down his throat. He was the only one who presented him with an option he could accept: the possibility of regaining what he’d lost. There were no pretty lies and no mercy shown, only the harsh, painful truth. _Even if the path is a muddy river, you should move on and pursue the way to get back to your original bodies_. The coldness of his words, the definite certainty in which he offered him a penance - that was what turned his self loafing into the flare that burnt inside him now and pushed him forward, no matter how hard it was, and he owed him his mental health.

It wasn’t the power that leaked from the man that made Ed be in need of him; it was the humanity that dripped from every word and every action the colonel performed, even if most of the time it was coated with arrogance and self admiration.

“Why would she do that?” he inquired, his voice soft now, less demanding and more asking for an answer, like he wanted to understand the situation presented instead of tearing it to pieces and force the knowledge in. It was a gentle request to be joined in on the secret, a light nudge to be welcomed to the mystery that was Roy Mustang.

“Because that’s the way she is. She’s a lovely woman, really,” the colonel let out a sigh, and then gave a slight shake of his head. “She’d saved my ass a lot of times, but her will to help can be pretty pushy sometimes. She and Maes, they both always mean good. They decided the amount of time I spend in the office is too long.”

“Well, it’s your fault for making me write a fucking report on every single thing I do,” Ed was unable to stop himself from throwing that in. No matter how he felt towards his commanding officer, the trouble of reporting his doings had always been a pain in the butt for him, and he attributed that to Mustang.

“I need to know what my department is paying for and why, Ed. And you really don’t have to write them with such a horrible handwriting.”

“That’s the way I write,” he opposed, and a smile, a genuine one, crept onto his lips. “Can’t change that. Sorry,” he shrugged, and stuffed his mouth with some of the food laying on his plate. The atmosphere lightened up, the dark cloud that hovered over them dissipating with every word leaving their lips. “She’ll shoot you when she sees you didn’t finish your paperwork, you know.”

Roy’s eyes sparked with a mischievous, almost childish gleam, and the evenness of his grin shifted as the left side of his mouth arouse in a playful way. “She can’t blame me for following her own orders, can she?”

“Yeah, but why on earth did they and Al got us to the same place?”

All the warmth was drained from his body. _Stupid. Idiot. Fucking_ moron. Why did he have to go and blurt out something like _that_? What kind of answer was he looking for? A mistake? A joke? There was nothing that would make sense; even if Al had his best intentions in heart, there was no way the stood on the same line as Hawkeye’s or Hughes’. Even if Ed was transparent, his emotions out and clear like a sun on bright day despite the fact he believed he was covering them pretty damn well, anyone in their right mind won’t recommend Colonel Mustang to pay attention to him. Even if they suspected the older alchemist shared the feelings, it would be unwise of him to do anything about it. Ed was nothing but his subordinate, and the army’s rules about such things were loud and clear. Under any circumstances, such feelings were inappropriate, and for anyone with eyes it was no secret Roy aimed for the highest position in the military. Maybe they thought he was amusing enough to convey a nice laugh, but it didn’t suit neither Maes nor Riza.

“Hell if I know. Why did Alphonse send you here, really?”

“Because he’s an asshole, that’s why.” His annoyance was bare in his voice, sharp like his alchemical blade. That path of their conversation had reached a dead end: Ed wasn’t a saint, and he could lie pretty well, but when it came to hiding his feelings he was like a child, easy tempered and even more easily read, and he couldn’t risk showing Roy more than he already did. His position was dangerous as it was, his pride vulnerable, and the tiniest slip could determine his fate and there would be no mending to his dignity.

“You shouldn’t talk about your younger brother like that, Ed.”

“I can do whatever I want.”

“I know.”

Ed was taken aback by the short, un-dissenting statement. He was expecting Mustang to oppose his declaration, to mention his rank or the mere fact that he was his commander, but there was none of that. Roy left it at these two words, retreating to a somewhat comfortable silence afterwards, peacefully eating his dinner. The younger alchemist frowned, for a moment still waiting for fiercer words, but when none came he followed the colonel’s lead and resumed his interest in his food.

The rest of their dinner passed by with a relatively peaceful pace. When they were done with the main course, a dessert menu was given to them and each chose their favorite, and they ate, most of the time, in silence. Every now and then a conversation sprouted between them, but as both refrained from loaded subjects they died quickly, entailing them in a carefully balanced routine.

By the time they were finished, Ed felt they reached a certain level of understanding. Surprisingly enough, it went way better than he expected. He’d never thought he and the colonel could spend over ten minutes with each other without driving each other crazy: either from anger, or unfulfilled lust, it didn’t matter. They managed to have a decent conversation without yelling at each other, and instead, they actually had the occasional laugh. As they left _The Cavern,_ Ed wasn’t sure the whole thing was even real: how many times had he dreamt about him and Roy finally not fighting? Even though in his dreams, they usually weren’t eating dinner either. And they weren’t really dressed, but it was close enough. However, the cold breeze that kissed Ed’s skin and messed with his hair the moment they left the place told him this was reality, and he narrowed his eyes as a few stray strands tried to invade them. The only dream-like effect was that it wasn’t that cold when he walked in, and dreams were knows for leaps in time and space; but since when did anyone feel cold in his own dream? Besides, it was only logical that the air will drop in temperature as the night progressed. Ed was certain enough he was awake; he could remember the conversation with Al pretty well, as well as the moment when he shoved him into the shower to force him to actually make an effort and ‘look good’. Heh, as if there was a time when he _didn’t_ look good. Plus, the awkwardness of the beginning couldn’t be conjured by his mind.

However, reality was reality, and it could only go so far.  He folded his arms over his chest, trying to refrain from losing body heat, and, after yet another moment of silence, cleared his throat. “Well then, goodnight,” he said, trying to sound as casual as possible, and took a step forward.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

The question made Ed stop and turn around. He raised an eyebrow. “To the closest bar to get wasted,” he said, making sure to coat his voice with as much sarcasm as possible, and rolled his eyes when Roy’s expression changed. “I’m going home, you moron, where the fuck else would I go?”

“Inside my car.”

The mockery turned into shock. _Now_ it really started to feel like one of his dreams. Did he hear correctly? “ _What_?”

“Did you really think I’ll let you walk the way back to the headquarters this late at night when it’s that cold? Besides, it’s on the way to my house, so I have to pass it anyway. No reason for you to get cold and have an excuse to skip work. Or pretend to have a cold and skip work, the way I know you.”

That reply was sufficient enough to calm the younger alchemist again. That was the Mustang he knew: a smartass who makes you think he’s nice, when actually he only cares about his own ass. “I’m not a good-for-nothing officer like you,” Ed answered, but the truth was he was grateful, and his words lacked the usual sting that was Roy’s special bonus. He couldn’t help a small smile from creeping onto his lips when the older man started walking, and he followed him obediently.

“You’re right, you’re not. You’re just a good-for-nothing brat who’ll never manage to get to my rank.”

“Like I ever wanna be stuck in the military for long enough for something as horrible as that to happen.”

“You’re just jealous, Fullmetal. Now get in the car.”

 

The ride to the Central Headquarters passed by quietly; but it wasn’t the awkward void that drowned them in the beginning of that evening, but a calm tranquility that made Ed feel at ease. He was gazing out the window, staring at the streets they drove by, too lost in his own thoughts to actually _see_ them. He barely noticed when they stopped, and it was only Roy’s voice announcing they arrived that made him blink and realized the streets stopped moving.

“Sorry, I’m a little tired,” he said, trying to make it sound like a legitimate excuse for not getting out of the damn car yet.

“I bet you are.” There it was again, Ed thought. All of Roy’s teasing ever since he sat down at that table had that hue to them, a sound that came from a different kind of smirk than what he was used to at the office, and he turned his head towards the other man only to see he was right. And now, when he wasn’t as nervous, and it was almost time to say goodbye and store that night in the weird-ass-events drawer of his mind, and the heaviness from all the food he ate was starting to wear off he could pinpoint the difference. It’s wasn’t a smug smirk now, nor a mocking one; it had a soft edge to it, that reminded him more than anything else the way Winry smiled at him when she was done scolding him for not making any contact for months.

Ed frowned. He always believed he knew what Winry’s little gestures meant, but did that mean that when Mustang used the same motions it meant the same thing? And then there was the nervousness in his voice when he asked Ed if he was serious, back at the beginning of the evening, and all the small hints Ed refused to make a fuss out of them… but it was starting to add up too much to be meaningless. Plus, there was also the fact that Alphonse wasn’t an idiot: quite the opposite. Maybe he could see something that Ed did not.

Ed let out a sigh. Unlike himself, he wasn’t going to be too blunt about it; if his speculations were true, then it wasn’t only his choice to make, and Roy was the one who’d be more affected by any consequences. “I had great time this evening, Mustang,” he said eventually, choosing a cheesy, but safe option. He gave the other man an opening: he could choose whether he takes it or not, without making things too awkward. He stayed in his seat for a moment longer, but was faced with nothing but silence. It was fine with him; a choice had been made, and that was it. Besides, it was the only thing that made sense, for both of them. He unbuckled himself and opened the car’s door. “Good night,” he said, and moved to get out of the car.

Ed’s right leg was already on the pavement when Roy’s soft voice called out his name, too quietly for him to be sure he actually heard anything. Reflexively, he paused, and turned, leaning a little so he could hear better. “Said something?”

The older man was eyeing him, his stare fixed and focused in concentration that Ed only rarely saw on his face; it was like he was trying to solve a mystery of some kind, and Ed scowled at his gaze. He opened his lips to demand a reason for that look, but he closed them shut again and swallowed when instead of answering Roy’s hand reached up to hold on his chin. Ed knew where this was going, and he couldn’t help but wonder, once again, if he wasn’t imagining this whole thing. But too many things were still too off for that to be his mind’s doing. His eyes went wide, and he felt his mouth drying out. He swallowed, trying to make that strange feeling go, and his tongue darted out to wet his lips before he even thought about doing that. His body was reacting on its own, unconsciously making him lean a little back into the car as he waited for something to happen, for Roy to make his decision, but he only stared at him, his eyes dark and thoughtful. His mind was racing, shouting at him to do _something_ – to back away, to take control and demand what should be _his_ , the two options altering rapidly in his mind, neither staying long enough to get him to make a decision and act on it, too many different arguments urging him to take a step, each in the opposite direction, to get the fuck out of there or just claim Roy, but why the fuck wasn’t Mustang moving? What the hell was he playing at?

He was a fraction of a second away from backing away and leaving the car when finally, something changed. The older alchemist’s eyes narrowed for a second, and then he closed the distance, dry lips closing on his own and the world stopped.

It was nothing like he imagined. Inside his mind, Roy was always fierce, but his lips were soft and demanding; now they were coarse and hesitating, as if he wasn’t sure he had permission to do what he was doing, or wasn’t sure he _wanted_ to. It didn’t feel natural and dreamy, but awkward and _wrong_ , but on the same time it was also so damn _right_ and while it wasn’t exactly how he expected everything to feel, it was perfect. All his nerves screamed at him, claiming this couldn’t be real, that there was no way Colonel Roy Mustang was kissing him right now; but fantasies tended to be utopian, glorifying reality with strands of godliness, but here there was none of that. He was still cold because the door was opened and the cold air from outside penetrated the warm car, but his stomach and head felt too hot, like he was drowning in fire. He blinked, and then became conscious that Roy’s eyes were open, too, and something filled him – some kind of awkwardness, or embarrassment. The air around them shifted; like the movement of his eyes made the other man realize something, and panic filled Ed when he felt the contact slowly fading from him.

Before he even managed to think about it, his body reacted on its own, and he closed his eyes and leaned farther, his automail hand shooting up to hold the bastard in his place. He could feel, as well as hear, the surprised moan that escaped the other man’s lips as Ed captured his mouth, not a friction of hesitation in his action but sheer need. He’s waited for something like this to happen for too long, and was tortured by the thought that any hope was a lost cause for too long to allow this opportunity to slip away from him. There was no objection when he pulled the other man closer to him, and he nudged Roy’s lips with his tongue, almost forcing him to part them and let him in, but the older man obeyed without any objections, and the feel around them changed again, becoming less tensed and more needy when Roy’s hand moved from Ed’s chin, sliding over his jaw until he reached the back of his head, tangling in his hair and pulling him closer in encouragement.

The kiss was fierce and wild, erupting like water that had been held behind a wall for too long and finally the dam was breaking, giving in under the pressure. They moaned against each other, both surprised at the amount of power that sparked between them as they explored and demanded each other, tasting and taking and willingly giving. It sent sparks down Ed’s spine, and a strange feeling spread at the pit of his stomach.

When they finally broke apart, they were both panting, and Ed could feel his heart beating, so hard it was almost painful, and he could hear Roy’s pulse as well, pounding with matched speed and strength. They stared at each other, both flustered and shocked, and Ed’s skin burned under the other man’s breath. He closed his eyes, trying to push all the different thoughts that filled his mind to the back of his head.

“Ed.”

Roy’s hoarse voice made him open his eyes again, and he blinked once at the dark, intense look in his eyes.

The teen swallowed. “What?” he intended the question to be soft, but demanding; instead, he was too aware that his voice came out almost whiny, like a child who knew he was about to be scolded, but there was nothing he could do about it.

“I thought this could never happen. But I wanted to do that in so long.”

The vulnerable openness of Roy’s words took him by surprise, and he found himself smiling, and letting out a chuckling kind of sigh. Well then, there was no point in trying to hide now, wasn’t there? “So did I.  Funny how we couldn’t see it, but Al and Hughes could.”

“I don’t know about Alphonse, but Meas was always the sharper one.”

Ed’s smile broadened, and he finally moved away from Roy, leaning backwards in the car seat. “So was Al.”

They sunk in comfortable silence for a short moment but just as Ed was about to wish him goodnight again, Roy spoke again, his voice hesitating and nervous. “Do you… want to come along with me?”

“Do you mean, like, to your house? Do you think I’m one of your cheap dates?” Ed smiled when he saw the weird expression that adorned the other man’s face at that. “Besides, I don’t wanna give Al the satisfaction of thinking he was right. Can’t do that if I disappear for the entire night, now, can I?”

There was a pause, and Roy was gazing at the headquarters’ building. All the lights were out. “Do you think he’s awake? I can get you back here before morning comes, and he’ll know nothing.”

It was almost tempting. “My brother can’t sleep. He’ll know _exactly_ when I come back, and the way I know him, he’s going to question me until I break, and, you know, he’s pretty good at it.”

“I see.” There was another pause, but it was shorter, and when the older alchemist spoke again, the grin was obvious in his voice. “But he’s going to question you anyway, isn’t he?”

“Probably.”

“And… one day, you will spend the night at my place.”

Ed gulped. He fantasized about this for so long, his dreams nothing but lustful images of just that – spending the night at Roy’s, and the way he put it made it sound so obvious; like they didn’t just share their first kiss, like a day ago they weren’t nothing more than an officer and his subordinate, and in a way, it did feel that way. There was something like a release in what they’ve just shared, like everything they’d been through had led them to this: two pairs of lips contacting together, two breathes that becomes one. They have known each other for years, and were the farthest thing from strangers, and yet, Ed didn’t think that far. He’d never let his imagination go beyond that – kisses, naked bodies moving together; but not a whole night spent in each other’s arms. It could be nice, he thought to himself. Maybe Al was right, maybe he really needed someone else in his life, expect for his little brother. He smiled. If there was anyone who could be that someone, it was Roy. He fought this fact for years, but now, sitting there next to him, hearing him breathing and still feeling the lingering taste of his mouth over his lips, he realized just how stupid he was. There was no point in fighting anymore.

“One day, I will,” he said eventually, his words a promise. “But tonight, it’s better if I head back. Al might think he’d been wrong after all, and that we killed each other, or something,” his smile broadened, earning a more playful edge at that thought, and he heard Roy chuckle next to him.

“You have a point. But don’t think I’ll let you get away with these lame excuses anymore.”

“I won’t try,” he said, and turned his face back towards the other man. He closed the distance between them, planting a short, but forceful, kiss on Roy’s lips, and then jumped out of the car.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then,” he heard Mustang’s voice behind him as he turned from the car. He raised his hand, thoughtlessly offering a wave of goodbye when he started walking away.

“Don’t worry about that, Mustang,” he called, and the sound of the car’s engine coming back to life roared behind him, and seconds later he could hear the car pulling away, and the sound of it fading in the distance. He marched on, showing off his pocket watch to the tired guardian as he passed the main gate, and then advanced towards the dorms, where he knew Al would be waiting to hear every detail of this evening. He wasn’t going to let his younger brother know everything, but he knew that if it wasn’t for him, none of would have happened, and he owed him a huge thanks. But not before he’ll punch the hell out of him for making him go through all of this unknowingly.

 

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Be a dear, leave a review :)


End file.
